Jack
Jack is the name of Brick's first car; a blue 1985 Toyota Hilux with silver factory side decals. He still owns the vehicle, although rarely drives it and mainly keeps it in his garage under wraps because of its history. However, it is possible to unlock the truck in the game by finishing the mission Info *Style: 2 door light truck *Engine: 90 HP 2.4L I4 *Transmission: 5 speed manual *Year: 1985 *Top speed: 110 MPH *Country of Origin: Japan *Users: Brick Harper (Formerly) Brick's Story Below the performance description in the garage vehicle select, there is an option to play a cutscene, supposedly of a conversation had between Mad and Brick driving on the streets of the Internet, seeing who can spot the worst looking car: M: Hey look, 80s Toyota pickup at 3 o'clock. And with those dank stripe stickers on the side as well! B: Say, that's the exact same truck I had when I was a kid. It was my first car. I love that truck. I still have it. It's in my garage under wraps. But I don't drive it anymore. M: Why not? B: Because I have respect for it I love that truck more than anything. Even more than my Stratos, or my Superbird, or the MCP, because without it, I wouldn't have any of this. M: Why? Tell me, if you don't mind. B: *Sigh* When I was in high school, driving that truck to school every day, I met this girl named Alice. She was the most awesome, most beautiful girl you'd ever seen. I loved her, and she loved me. We saw so many movies together, and sometimes we would drive out in the middle of nowhere during a warm summer night, unroll a blanket in the back, and just lie there beneath the stars. The only thing I loved as much as her was my truck. M: So what happened? B: We had planned to get engaged once we got a house together after high school. The economy had already recovered. But her family struck tough times and had to downsize their home. They moved somewhere far away near, and you won't believe this, Pornhub. She's not a stripper though. Anyways, it destroyed me and her also. I remember not leaving my bedroom in my apartment for two days. I couldn't stop crying. She was the only person I ever met who I felt like I could tell everything to. *Starts to lightly sob* A few months after she moved, I had finally saved up enough money to drive down there. So I packed some food, water, and hit the road. It took my 3 days to get there, and I thought we could pick up right where we left off. When I knocked on the door, this guy I'd never seen before answered. I said I was here to see Alice. Just then, she saw me and casually walked up as if she had never seen me in her life. I asked her who the guy was, and she said he was her fiance. The guy left, knowing we wanted some privacy. I asked her why she found someone else, and she said we broke up when she moved. After reminding her nothing official happened between us, she said I was invited to the wedding. I asked her how she could betray me like that. She said she was sorry, but I loved her way more than that. Without saying another word, I went back to my truck and just sort of... sat there. *Switches to on-scene dialogue of Brick talking to his truck* You're the only thing I still love... I'm gonna make something of myself. Then she'll realize leaving me was the biggest mistake of her life... Hilux... What a silly name. Your name is... Jack. *Brick rests his hand on the stick* *Switches back to normal dialogue between Mad and Brick* M: Wow... I'm really sorry about that, Brick. I hope you find someone in your life like her who won't leave you when things get a little tough. B: Don't be. Without her betraying me, I wouldn't be who I am today. M: Have you ever heard anything since? B: She sent me a letter a couple months ago saying if she knew I'd be who I was now, she would have stayed with me. I sent her back a letter saying, "As if there was any doubt you were a gold digger. The choice was made years ago. Goodbye, Alice." M: Anything back? B: No... Never since. Modifications *Black steering wheel knob for easier turning with one hand *Pink fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror *Magnetic amber roof light *Custom gear shift lever (Shaped like a 45 degree angle V rotated 90 degrees towards the rear of the truck atop the stock straight lever) and black knob *Radio with CD player Damage *Disabled right headlight and license plate lights *Small ding in left fender *Several dings and scrapes in both bumpers *Missing passenger side sun visor *Various scratches on all wheels *Slightly uneven hood from a dent taken out (Improperly) with a hammer